


mark me, make me yours

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Smut, meanwhile i have 5000 other fics i could be focusing on, oh well, smut and also some fluff?, two smut fics in one day do i have a problem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Some guy hits on Neil, Neil is oblivious, the guy is unnecessarily cruel to him when he doesn't get his way, Andrew gets pissed and possessive and jealous, Neil gets horny, there's wall sex, it's hot.





	mark me, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I'm in a group chat with a bunch of other people about AFTG and we got to talking about some ideas that inspired this fic. Possessive/jealous Andrew, horny Neil, ANDREW CALLS NEIL HIS BOYFRIEND, there's wall sex, it's hot. ENJOY MY 2ND SMUT FIC OF THE DAY

Neil didn’t even know the guy’s name.

All he knew was that he was on Palmetto’s soccer team, and he lived in Fox Tower with the rest of the athletes. Neil had seen him a few times in passing, coming and going from the dorms, so they knew each other by proxy. But Neil didn’t know his name.

It was Saturday, and Neil was coming back from his daily morning run around campus, wearing a PSU hoodie, running shorts, and his orange bandana to push his hair back. It had been getting longer lately, waving around his face and curling around his ears. He’d thought about cutting it at one point, but then he noticed how much Andrew liked to grab it during sex. So he stayed away from the barber.

Andrew was waiting for him outside Fox Tower, smoking a cigarette by the doors. Neil smiled at the surprise. Usually, Andrew was waiting for him on the roof or in their room. This was new.

Before Neil could approach the doors, though, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, half tense. He still didn’t like when people snuck up on him from behind; it was hard not to be automatically on the defensive.

Neil’s tension left him when he recognized the guy standing behind him, smiling brightly at him. He had dark hair and green eyes. He looked like he was just coming back from a run, too, his hair plastered to his head with sweat, skin covered in a sheen of it.

“Hey,” the guy said. “It’s Neil, right?”

Neil nodded. He was aware of Andrew standing ten feet away and wanted to go to him, but this guy obviously wanted something, and Andrew wasn’t moving.

“I’m Derek,” the guy said. “I live a floor above you.”

“Okay,” Neil said. He wasn’t sure what Derek wanted, but Neil hoped he’d get to the point soon.

Derek’s smile faltered just a little. He chuckled awkwardly and stepped a little closer to Neil. “I saw you earlier on your run. Do you usually run the same circuit every time?”

“Usually,” Neil said.

“Me too. We should run together sometime, yeah? Coach says I need to build up my endurance, and I know you’re the fastest player on the exy team. Maybe you can give me some tips.” He put his hand on Neil’s shoulder and dragged it down his arm, squeezing it gently. His head was dipped close to Neil’s ear.

Neil didn’t think he could help Derek. Exy was far more advanced than soccer. And Neil didn’t know how to give someone ‘tips’ on how to run faster.

“I guess,” he said, not sure why Derek was still standing in front of him or touching him. He wanted to go inside with Andrew and up to their room. “All you have to do is run. I don’t see how I can give you any pointers on that.”

Derek’s smile disappeared completely this time, and he stepped away, looking annoyed. “Wow. You know, I heard rumors about you being an asshole, but I guess I never believed it.”

Neil shrugged. “Sorry?”

Derek scoffed. He wiped sweat from his forehead and pushed past Neil, shaking his head. “I used to think you were really hot before your face got all fucked up. Now I know those scars aren’t the only thing about you that’s ugly.”

Now Neil was getting pissed. He wasn’t necessarily sensitive about the scars on his face, but he didn’t like being reminded of them. He opened his mouth to shoot something back at Derek when Andrew suddenly appeared in front of them, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Hey, _Derek_ ,” he said, his tone unexpectedly vicious. Neil’s stomach fluttered. “Repeat what you just said. Go ahead.”

Derek was almost a foot taller than Andrew (but then, everyone was), but he stopped short when Andrew stepped in front of him. Derek narrowed his eyes and smiled cruelly. “I heard the rumors about you two, too,” he said. “And I gotta tell you, I don’t know how you can look past those scars. I like a pretty face. Neil used to be one, but now he’s just - ”

Suddenly there was a knife out, pressing into Derek’s side. Andrew’s expression was flat, but Neil could see his eyes burning. He hadn’t seen emotion like that from Andrew in a while, and the sight of it made his skin buzz. “Finish that sentence, Derek.”

“Andrew,” Neil said warningly, even as conflict warred inside him. It had been a long time since Andrew had been off his meds, a long time since they’d first gotten together, and Andrew was getting better slowly, but they were baby steps. Every time he showed another emotion, every time there was another change in him, it could go either way - bad or good. More often it was bad than good; more often it was because Andrew was angry. But Neil always talked him down. And there were softer moments, too, when they were alone together, though they were rare.

This was different. This was . . . almost like jealousy. Possessiveness. Defensiveness over Neil. Neil had faced assholes before, and he was perfectly capable of handling himself (though some who knew him might disagree), but the look in Andrew’s eyes now, the way his jaw was clenched . . . something in it made Neil’s toes curl.

“I wish I’d gotten to fuck him before his face got like that,” Derek said. He grinned. “I would’ve come all over it.”

And that was it. Neil thought Andrew was really going to stab him. He saw the knife move, and he stepped forward to intervene. But instead, Andrew cocked his fist back and punched Derek in the face. There was a burst of blood in the air and a sickening crack before Derek fell backwards, clutching his nose.

“ _What the fuck_?” he moaned in pain. Andrew moved forward again, grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt, and got in his face.

“Don’t ever talk about my boyfriend like that again,” he warned, his voice deadly. Neil’s breath caught at the word ‘boyfriend.’ He’d never heard Andrew call him that before. He’d never even called Andrew that before, not even in his head. By all intents and purposes, that’s what they were to each other, but the label always seemed so trite when compared to what Andrew and Neil actually meant to each other. They were more than that. It couldn’t even really be properly described. But hearing that word did something to Neil.

He watched Andrew threaten Derek and tried to keep the smile off his face. Also, he was getting hard in the middle of the Fox Tower parking lot. They needed to get upstairs soon.

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Andrew growled. Then he brought his knee up to Derek’s groin with force. Derek crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. “Good luck running with a groin injury.” Andrew dropped his cigarette by Derek’s head and stamped it out near his face on the asphalt. When he turned back to Neil, his anger was still there, but Neil didn’t shy away from it or try to talk him down this time. He bit his lip, his skin warm and tingly all over.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said.

“That was so hot,” Neil confessed, unashamed. It had been almost three years since they’d first gotten together, and they were past the point where they were comfortable with each other now and Neil was allowed to say things like that. Andrew rolled his eyes and shoved past Neil, walking back towards the doors. Neil followed him like a puppy, sticking close to his back. He hoped with everything he had that Nicky, Kevin and Robin were out of the dorms.

They were, by some miracle. Neil immediately locked the door behind them when he and Andrew entered. Andrew went straight to the bedroom. When Neil followed him in, he turned around and pressed Neil against the wall.

“He was touching you,” Andrew said, running his fingers down Neil’s neck, almost scratching him. “You weren’t stopping him.”

Andrew was never one to be aggressive during sex, but Neil made sure Andrew knew he wanted it now.

“You called me your boyfriend,” he said, wrapping his legs around Andrew’s waist, shoving his sneakers off against Andrew’s back. They fell to the floor, and Neil crossed his ankles behind Andrew’s back, grinding his crotch against Andrew’s. He loved Andrew’s strength, that Andrew could hold him up against the wall without breaking a sweat.

“Heat of the moment,” Andrew said, pressing Neil harder into the wall. Neil’s dick hardened more, and he let his head fall back as he begged, “Fuck me.”

Andrew kissed him, first his lips, and then every scar on his face. He dragged his tongue down Neil’s neck, his hands going under Neil’s thighs, fingers dipping under the legs of his shorts.

“Were you jealous?” Neil asked breathlessly, curling a hand in Andrew’s hair.

“I don’t get jealous,” Andrew said as he bit Neil’s neck.

“It sounded like you were jealous,” Neil teased, a smile on his face. He moaned when Andrew reached down and squeezed his dick through his shorts. “Fuck.”

“Just as long as you know who you belong to,” Andrew said, dragging his lips back up to Neil’s mouth. His voice was low and soft, but Neil could still see a hint of that glittering possessiveness in his eyes. “I have no reason to be jealous. Do I?” Andrew sucked Neil’s tongue into his mouth, making Neil moan. Neil clung to Andrew as tightly as he could, wondering why he wasn’t out of his clothes yet. They were grinding against each other hard. Andrew took Neil’s other hand and held it up above their heads, pressing it against the wall as Andrew twined their fingers together.

“Fuck me,” Neil begged again. “I’m yours, you know I’m yours.” His voice was almost a whine, and he let out another loud moan when Andrew started sucking a hickey into his neck. Neil held his head there, hand in Andrew’s hair. “Yes, mark me, show everyone I’m yours.”

“I’ll make sure everyone knows who you belong to,” Andrew growled, biting down on Neil’s skin and then licking the spot.

“God, yes,” Neil gasped. “I want you inside me, Andrew. I want to feel you in me.” Andrew somehow kept Neil pressed against the wall and managed to get both of their pants down without loosening his grip. He got his shirt off and Neil’s sweatshirt. He ripped Neil’s bandana off and tossed it aside. Soon, Andrew was only in his underwear and Neil was left in just his socks. Andrew lifted Neil and carried him over to the opposite wall where their dresser was, tongue in Neil’s mouth the whole time. Neil kept kissing Andrew as Andrew fumbled blindly for the lube in the top drawer. He wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck and tangled his fingers in Andrew’s hair, grinding his bare cock against Andrew’s still covered one. The longer Andrew wasn’t inside him, the more Neil whimpered. He was desperate for it, hungry and eager.

Andrew put a hand over Neil’s mouth to keep him quiet. Neil had a habit of getting loud, and Andrew never seemed to mind, but he was trying to focus as he searched for the lube. It was buried under clothes at the bottom of the drawer. When he finally found it, he pulled it out quickly and tried to open the bottle with one hand.

Before he could take his hand away from Neil’s mouth, Neil took two of Andrew’s fingers and sucked on them, running his tongue over them. Andrew’s lips parted, and his pupils dilated as his eyes met Neil’s. Neil sucked on Andrew’s fingers like they were his dick and he was trying to make him come.

“Fuck me,” Neil moaned when he took Andrew’s fingers out of his mouth. A string of saliva followed. Andrew wasted no time - he brought his fingers down between Neil’s spread thighs and circled them over Neil’s hole. Neil tried to spread his legs more to give Andrew better access, arching his back while Andrew still supported his weight against the wall. He bit his lip when he felt Andrew’s fingers enter him, first one and then the other, and Neil started to move against the wall, pushing back against Andrew.

“Yes, fuck yes,” he moaned, eyes closed in rapture as he felt Andrew’s mouth on his neck again. “Just like that. You feel so fucking good, Andrew.”

But it wasn’t long before Andrew was taking his fingers away. Neil whined at the loss of them as he clenched around nothing, but Andrew wasted no time. He shoved his underwear down, coated himself in lube and held Neil’s thighs apart as he slowly slid inside Neil. He took Neil’s wrists and held them above his head, pressing them against the wall. He fucked into Neil in one long, slow thrust, and used one hand to hold Neil’s wrists while the other gripped Neil’s cock and squeezed it. Neil was already dripping pre-cum, hard and swollen from grinding against Andrew. Andrew started to stroke him at the same rhythm with which he moved in and out of Neil.

His cheeks were flushed, his jaw clenched like it usually was during sex, his eyes still hard, still that hint of possessiveness from before. He gave Neil a bruising kiss and swallowed his moan.

“Who do you belong to?” Andrew grunted as he started to move faster.

“You,” Neil whimpered. “You, you, you. Oh fuck, Andrew, oh God . . .”

The way Neil said his name shot right down Andrew’s spine, and he pressed himself closer to Neil, dipping his head to suck on one of his nipples. He ran his tongue around it and then bit down gently, and he felt the pressure above him when Neil tried to get his wrists free from the hold they were still in. Andrew let go of them and Neil moved his hands to Andrew’s hair, pressing him closer to his chest.

Andrew licked his way back up to Neil’s neck and sucked more marks into his skin. He wanted to mark Neil everywhere, so everyone knew the truth, so people like Derek wouldn’t ever come near him again. No one would ever dare to call Neil ugly again. No one would ever say shit like what Derek had said - Andrew growled thinking about it, and his hands tightened on Neil as he started fucking him faster, stroking him faster and harder, making Neil’s moans rise in pitch. Andrew was the only one who ever got to come on Neil’s face. He loved doing it, loved the way Neil looked up at him from on his knees, eyes wide, mouth open, so pretty, scars and all. And suddenly Andrew wanted Neil in that position, but then Neil whispered desperately, “Come inside me,” and Andrew was hopeless.

He was almost there anyway. It was never difficult to get there with Neil. He drove Andrew fucking crazy, in the worst (best) ways.

“I’m so close,” Neil said, fingers curling in Andrew’s hair.

“Yeah?” Andrew prompted, slowing his strokes a little. “Come on.” He pressed his thumb into the head of Neil’s dick and reveled in the way he moaned, in how flushed he was, how limp he was going. Andrew was the only thing holding Neil up against the wall. Neil’s legs were still wrapped around his waist, but they were slipping. Andrew kissed him again and leaned their foreheads together, never ceasing his movements. He kept thrusting in and out of Neil. He was close, too, and he wanted to come together.

“Neil,” he said, and Neil opened his eyes to look at Andrew. “Come for me.”

That was all it took. The next second, Neil was coming, shooting up onto both of their chests, and Andrew wasn’t far behind. Neil felt Andrew spill inside him, and it was warm and wonderful and everything he needed.

When Andrew pulled out, Neil’s legs fell, but he couldn’t hold himself up. He was breathless and sweaty, from the sex and still from his run, and his whole body felt like jelly as he slid down the wall and to the ground, Andrew’s cum dripping out of his ass. Without a word, Andrew picked Neil up and carried him to the bed.

Before Andrew could leave to get a towel to clean them both off with, Neil was pulling him down to the bed, licking at the cum on Andrew’s chest.

“I suppose that works too,” Andrew said dryly, hating the way his heart skipped a beat when Neil smiled dreamily. He licked at a spot on Andrew’s nipple, and Andrew shivered. It was too soon for him to get hard again yet, but he knew there would be a round two, possibly a round three. There was no use getting a towel if they were just going to get dirty again, so Andrew stayed where he was on the bed and let Neil mouth at his chest.

“I like when you get possessive over me,” Neil admitted, pressing his fingers to the giant hickey on his neck. He looked proud of it. “I might have to make my boyfriend jealous more often.”

“I told you,” Andrew said, gritting his teeth. “It was the heat of the moment.”

“Whatever you say, _boyfriend_.”

“If anyone ever says anything like that to you again - ”

“You’ll show them who I belong to,” Neil murmured, nuzzling his nose into Andrew’s neck. There was a pause, and then he said, “You know I wasn’t bothered by what he said about my scars, right?”

“It bothered me,” Andrew said. He hated when people whispered behind Neil’s back about his face, not just because of the memories it brought to the surface. If he ever heard the word ‘ugly’ spoken about Neil, Andrew couldn’t control what he did and wasn’t responsible for what happened.

Neil smiled. Andrew hated Neil for making him feel any of this in the first place. He wanted to wipe that expression off his face, so Andrew kissed him. It was always better than the alternative.

* * *

 

When Neil woke up that afternoon (he’d fallen asleep quickly after two more hours of sex with Andrew, heady and intense and passionate) he felt entirely sated and spent. He was sore in places, but it was a good kind of sore. Andrew wasn’t in bed next to him, but Neil heard the shower running and didn’t panic. He stretched his arms and legs, arching his back like a cat. He was still naked underneath the sheets. Andrew must have cleaned him off while he was sleeping, because he wasn’t covered in cum. (He’d given Andrew a very sloppy but enthusiastic blowjob, and Andrew had come hard on Neil’s face while letting a moan escape and pulling at Neil’s hair; it had gotten everywhere).

When Neil stood up and threw the sheets off, he realized the insides of his thighs were covered in hickeys. His exy shorts were long enough to cover them, but Neil almost didn’t want to hide them. He pressed his fingers to the hickey on his neck and smiled. At least he wouldn’t be able to hide that one.

Neil was just pulling sweatpants on when Andrew came back into the room, fully dressed, hair still wet. Neil couldn’t help smiling at him, feeling warm and content.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said. He said that to Neil very often, but Neil never really listened.

“What percentage am I at?” he asked. “Wait, no, let me guess. 200.”

“More like 300,” Andrew said. But he yanked Neil into a kiss. Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck and pulled him closer.


End file.
